This invention relates to the field of fence gates and more particularly to self-closing gates used with tensioned fences of the sort used as a safety barrier on residential swimming pools.
Safety barriers are required in many states around residential swimming pools to prevent the accidental drowning of small children. Oftentimes, these safety barriers are stretched-panel fences with flexible, lightweight panels (typically nylon mesh) attached to poles slid into mounting receptacles. They can be temporarily removed when the pool is in use.
In a tensioned fencing system, the individual fence panels are linked together with latches, hooks, or clips that are effectively child-proof. The poles within an individual panel are installed to slant slightly inward, towards each other. When linked with other panels, the poles must be pulled outwardly, stretching the panel as well as imparting a force upon the portion of the pole inserted into the mounting receptacle, thereby making it very difficult to dislodge any pole. When a panel is disconnected and the tension relaxed, the poles can be easily removed and no longer function as a safety barrier.
The removal of one or two panels in a tensioned fencing system can serve the same purpose as a gate and allow swimmers access to enter and leave the pool. However, it is not a self-closing system, so the fencing system will not be secure until the poles are re-inserted and connected to the other panels.
A self-closing or auto-locking gate for tensioned fencing systems can be found in Sadinsky""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,769. The gate employs a U-shaped frame with tensioned mesh within the frame. One side of the gate is attached to a pair of support poles while an opposite side of the gate is latched to an additional pair of support poles. The support poles are initially slanted inwardly towards the gate but which achieve vertical alignment when connected to the fence and subsequently reacts to the tension of the fence. The support poles absorb the fence tension without transferring that tension to the gate. Thus, the fence tension is required to achieve proper alignment and facilitate auto-locking. If panels near the gate are disconnected while cleaning the pool, then the tension on the support poles will be reduced and the support poles will no longer be in vertical alignment. The resulting inward force will be absorbed by the U-frame or by the latch. The potential for the frame or latch bending is increased as is the likelihood of misalignment and failure of the auto-locking capability.
A further limitation in this type of gate is the lack of rigidity or strength in the gate""s U-frame. In typical operation, it is likely that adults, teenagers, or a plurality of children will eventually expose the gate to forces greater than those achieved by a 70 pound child or the gate""s maximum limit. The result in exceeding this limit will be the compromise of the frame""s integrity. The warped or bent frame will create such misalignment as to prevent the gate from closing or opening.
An additional limitation in this type of gate is the employment of round support and framing members, increasing the possibility of members rotating out of alignment over time. Each time the gate is vigorously opened, pressure is put on the support poles. Brackets connecting the support poles to one another to oppose this force but continued operation risks the rotation of the round support poles within the brackets and the associated misalignment. Without diligent adjustments and maintenance, the resulting misalignment can prevent the gate from properly functioning in its self-closing capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a reliable self-closing safety gate that can maintain its safety features under all operating conditions.
The present invention teaches a device for improving the safety, reliability, and functionality of self-closing gating systems. The exemplary self-closing gate for fence enclosures includes a gate frame that is comprised of vertical and horizontal frame members with mesh screen tensioned between the frame members. One pair of support members includes hinges for fastening to one side of the gate frame while an additional pair of support members includes a latching device to engage the opposite side of the gate frame. Each pair of support members is connected together on the top and bottom with mounting plates.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the framing members and support members have generally square cross sections. Square members provide greater strength and rigidity than comparable round members. Importantly, this added strength enables the gate frame to withstand much greater loads without succumbing to bending or warping. This ensures that the latching device will always be able to safely secure the gate.
In an additional embodiment of the present invention, the square support members have round socket members extending from the bottom. The round socket members are inserted into the receiving holes or sockets that have been drilled into the surface surrounding the enclosure. This insures compatibility with current installation techniques within the industry.
Advantageously, the present invention can operate properly without the need for the fence system to be under tension. By solving the problem without having to rely upon the tension of the fencing system, the user can be assured that the gate can operate properly under all operating conditions. Additionally, the gate can be used with enclosures that not under tension. The present invention is a powerful solution to improving the safety and reliability of fence enclosures.